


Ridiculous thoughts

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy Sex, Light Angst, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Andrea needs to do something about all of the things that are happening in her life and there's only one person who is the one to blame.





	Ridiculous thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot, this can be a prequel to my other story 'Ordinary day' it wasn't intended but I think it may fit. I hope you Enjoy it.
> 
> I don't own the characters they belong to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I don't make $.
> 
> Your comments are welcomed.

Being Miranda Priestly's assistant has taken its toll on Andrea, but not necessarily due to her boss being the most impossible and demanding woman in the business, not due to impossible tasks or countless almost miracles Andy should perform to meet the dragon lady's expectations, she could do that with a hand tied behind her back and blindfolded, she has learned to anticipate every single demand and need the snow queen has, that was the easy part. The hard part, the real hardest part of her job was that Andrea was totally infatuated with her stunning goddess of a boss.

Every day was a torture, seeing Miranda on a daily basis, being close to her breathing her perfume and not be able to touch her, to feel her, to kiss her was driving Andy insane. To be nothing more than a low key assistant, just the smart, fat girl someone who Miranda would never see as anything else but just "an Emily". The simple thought of that wanted to make her scream and shout with rage.

One Friday night she was in her small studio apartment, she didn't deliver the book tonight, Andrea asked Emily to do it for her in exchange of a favor the redhead owe to Andy, so she didn't have a choice. The young woman wasn't feeling well, she was starting to evaluate her options. Perhaps her father was right, someone who got accepted to Stanford shouldn't be struggling like this. She had broken up with Nate who moved to Boston, Lily and Doug were barely talking to her and this job in Runway brought her to a dragon's lair, it brought her to Miranda who was the cause of all her dismay, all her restless nights and all of her fantasies. 

Andrea sat on her sofa with a glass of red wine, she was considering to maybe put on a movie or something, anything to distract her mind to stop thinking about Miranda, one of the reasons she didn't wanted to deliver the book tonight was to avoid seeing the editor at least until Monday, she was starting to have more trouble controlling herself around the silver haired woman.

The brunette was going through the menu of movies when her doorbell rang, she checked on her wall clock and saw it was past 11pm _ 'who the fuck can be?' _ she thought. Getting up of her sofa, she went to see through the peephole to see who was on the other side of the door, she gasped in horror when she sees Miranda's silver hair.

"Shit!" the young woman said in a low voice expecting Miranda to just go away, if she was quiet enough she may pretend she wasn't home  _ 'fake it till you make it, right?' _ . The doorbell rang again and Miranda's voice was heard "I know you are in there Andrea, open the door" the soft velvety tone of the editor ordered.

Gritting her teeth and holding her breath she took off the door locks and turned the handle to open, she was in no way presentable, wearing a ragged old t-shirt and flannel pajama pants with her hair in a ponytail she felt she was offending Miranda's eyes. 

"Good evening Miranda, uh um come in" Andy said stuttering, she didn't know what to do or what to say or even worse why was Miranda here in her apartment at past 11 in the night. The older woman was wearing a Pellessimo black fur coat and her silver Prada bag was hanging from her arm, she entered the apartment and throw her belongings in a small table next to the door just the same way she does every morning on Andy's desk. Miranda was quiet, she seemed like she didn't want to talk too much or anything at all really, but with her you never know.

Andy locked the door and said "Sit down, um can I get you something to drink or…" the young woman was about to go to the kitchen when Miranda spoke "Why didn't you deliver the book tonight?". Yes that's it, she was going to get so fired, Andrea was already making a mental list where to send letters to apply for jobs again. "M-Miranda I'm sorry I wasn't feeling well tonight I…" Andy was starting to move her hands nervously and then running one behind her neck to ease on the tension knot it was forming in there.

"...I asked Emily 'cause…" the brunette was about to recite a number of reasons and hoping Miranda had a little mercy on her, the snow queen was giving her best pursed lips while Andrea was trying to find a way to get out of this alive, fired yes, but alive. "You know Andrea, I'm very disappointed" the editor said as she stood up and walked to get close to Andy "Miranda really I'm so sorry, it won't happen again, I should have tel…" Miranda cut her off by saying "I'm very disappointed you haven't made your move already" ' _ ok what?' _ Andy thought, completely thrown out of the trail of the conversation.

Andrea just looked at her with a frown in her brows, she wasn't really following Miranda on this, the older woman continued cool, calm, collected "I thought you had more courage" the editor still getting closer "After all, is what it got you this job, you didn't take a 'No' for an answer" Miranda was looking right into Andy's eyes, her gorgeous blue orbs had an electric glint and Andrea was sure she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

The brunette was still trying to catch up with the turn the conversation had taken, she wasn't sure what to say when Miranda threw the dagger "You think you are the only one fighting against feelings and…" Miranda wetted her lips "desire". ' _ Twilight zone, hello?' _ Andrea couldn't believe what she just heard.

The young woman was frozen to the spot, she wanted to say something but her brain was a thousand piece puzzle, she was forgetting how to breath, even. "Miranda I…" Andy only maged to say when the fashion queen just said in her soft voice "You think I haven't noticed the way you look at me?" she stepped forward and was now in Andrea's personal space which made the brunette swallow hard. "You think all of those 'accidental' touches between us are just that?" Miranda was inches away from her face, Andy's heart was racing like maniac. 

"You want to kiss me, you're dying to touch me, I can see it every day in your eyes, Maybe I want it too Andrea" with that sentence Miranda leaned and kissed Andy making sure her demanding lips were felt, "I can't wait any longer, the anticipation is killing me, make me yours Andrea!" the editor's tongue seek entrance to the brunette's mouth, it did feel like she was waiting for this to happen, the young woman was startled but quite sure that she wasn't going to miss this chance; Miranda wanted her, Miranda was here today to take matters into her own hands because apparently Andy was too much of a chicken to do anything, but once the line was crossed she wasn't going to turn back now.

A moan escaped from the brunette's mouth when she felt Miranda squeeze softly one of her breasts underneath her t-shirt "You are right Miranda…" Andrea said between the kiss and starting to unfasten the editor's blouse out of her trousers and pulling it over her head "...I want you, I desire you, I need you!". Andrea, not breaking their kiss quickly started pushing Miranda towards her bedroom.

The back of Andy's knees touched the bed and she pulled Miranda to lay on top of her, the fashion queen quickly took the young woman's t-shirt off and with a hunger never seen by Andrea the older woman got rid off Andy's flannel pajama pants too. 

Unbuttoning her trousers and taking them off Miranda laid on top of Andrea and started to kiss the young woman's breasts "Yes miranda, oh my God it feels so good" the soft, pink lips of the editor were running around the round flesh of Andy's perfect bosom. The fashion goddess started her journey down kissing every inch of skin her mouth could reach, the brunette was squirming underneath.

Taking Andy's panties off, Miranda went down on her, the soft silver hair of the editor brushed Andy's skin, "taste so good" the older woman hummed in pleasure, the vibrations in her pussy almost send Andrea over the edge, she let out a moan and leaned her head down to see Miranda between her legs licking her, the young woman couldn't take it anymore and cum, her juices filled Miranda's mouth.

Pulling the editor up, Andrea kissed her tasting herself on Miranda's lips. The young woman lower her hand to the fashion goddess's pussy and started to rub her clit, "oh yeahhh, Andreaaaa…"

Andrea jolted and opened her eyes, her apartment was in complete silence and the TV still was displaying the movie menu, she was breathing fast, clearly aroused to the point of hurt, she could feel her wetness. She was still sitting in her couch, the glass of wine untouched in the little coffee table in front of her, she had dozed off in her sofa, looking at her cellphone she saw it was 2:33am. She had dreamed everything!.

_ 'Of course _ ' Andy thought "Of course it was a dream, what am I thinking? That Miranda Priestly the goddess of the fuckin fashion world would really come to my shitty apartment and fuck me into oblivion?, You are delusional Sachs!" Andy said to herself in the middle of her living room, shaking her head and laughing at her own expense.

Letting out a sigh, she stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water, her mouth was dry, everything felt so real. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't take this anymore, it was not right all this ridiculous thoughts in her head, the burning desire that was scorching her heart, the feeling of exploding at any given minute, it was just too much to handle.

She needs to do something, she HAS to. She doesn't care anymore, she was going to face the dragon and tell her how she feels, consequences be damned. She will gather all her courage and pray for the best. But for now she was going to bed, perhaps release herself under the blanket, after all she needs it. These ridiculous thoughts were still lurking around her head.

The fuckin' end

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
